It's Only A Matter Of Time (Fearless Vampire Killers)
by shipshipshipping
Summary: Read to find out what happens! A Fearless Vampire Killers fanfiction with some fluff and smut (boyxboy) - feedback is very welcome! :) I do not own Fearless Vampire Killers (obviously), and all events written are entirely fictional.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Starting a new school is never easy, trust me, I'd know! Not only have I had to struggle with being the 'new kid' six times over the past 9 years, but I'm also pretty much the opposite of what society defines as acceptable. If a lip piercing and a rebellious red streak in my hair isn't enough to differentiate me from the rest, I'm gay too. Well, actually I'm bi but as soon as anyone discovers that boys tickle your fancy, that's all they need to hear before their opinion of you completely changes - usually for the worst. So at all the schools I've been to, everyone just assumed that I was as straight as a ruler; any boys who I dated would be a totally separate affair to the already demanding responsibility that is my school life.

Thankfully, I've never had to deal with any shit about my sexuality, but there'd always be the occasional remark about my gothic appearance. Keeping a low profile as much as I could proved to be a favorable decision, as that's not the reason I had to shift schools so much. My parents and I have lived all over Britain, and briefly in the US, to meet the demands of my dads traversing job as a journalist of some kind. I've always been quite close to my parents, and they've been supportive to me, especially when I came out to them. My mum would prefer me to have a girlfriend though, something about wanting grandchildren in the future! Nonetheless, they're pretty awesome parents to have.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My alarm clock beeped, informing me it was 7am and I should probably get my lazy arse out of bed to get ready for my first day at 'Blackpond Secondary'. I groaned, wishing it was still August, or late July, and the 4th of September was merely an 'Old Wives Tale' like the ones told to little kids to scare them, but of course weren't real. But this morning was very real. Begrudgingly, I stumbled off into the shower and appeared about 15 minutes later in the kitchen wearing the tightest black trousers I could bend around the unifom policy, and my maroon tie flipped round the 'wrong' way so it was hiding the shitty embroidered school logo that I'd stuffed inside my shirt.

"Don't you look handsome!" my mum mocked, as she handed a piece of toast.  
"Ha!" I replied sarcastically, "Anyway, no breakfast for me, Mum" I said, sliding the plate back towards her. "I haven't got time to eat, I've gotta leave now".  
"You've got plenty of time, I'm driving you in." she announced, passing the (now, cold) bread back in my direction.  
"Seriously?" I whined, "I thought it would be better for me to walk. You know, get to check out the area a bit more and-"  
"No, Kier" she snapped, "I want to make sure you get there safe, okay?" her tone softened, as she smiled and ruffled my hair. "C'mon then, get your bag and we'll leave in a few minutes."

I stared out the window for most of the short journey, looking at all of the kids I'd be forced to spend 5 days a week with, for the rest of my school life. "Now remember to keep focused on your studies at all times," she remarked, noticing me eyeing up a few people who looked remotely interesting to talk to, "and leave those poor girls alone. Boys too for that matter! Your social life can wait, you'll have important exams soon and I-"  
"See ya later" I called behind me, jumping out of the car and heading towards what I could only assume to be the main office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once inside, I found a desk with a dissatisfied-looking woman slumped behind it. "Hi," I approached cautiously, "Erm, I'm new here today, and I need to know what classes I've got, so-"  
"Name?" the old hag barked,  
"Kier" I replied, slightly offended by her sharp manner.  
"Kier...?" I stared blankly, "What's your last name, kid?" she snapped,  
"Uh Kemp. Kier Kemp" I answered quietly. Without saying anything more to me, she tossed a printed timetable with my tutor room name on it, and a photocopy of a badly drawn map of the school.

"Well," I thought to myself, "that's not given me the best first impression of the school" I slowly shuffled down a corridoor lined with blue doors, hopelessly gazing at my map like a tourist lost in central London. Just as I was tempted to ask someone where to go, a partially opened door with the name of my form tutor, Mrs Neill, stuck onto it, came into my sight. I nervously crept around the door and into the sight of a woman in her mid 40's, wearing far too much brown. "Ahh! You must be Kier. Now, do come in" she said, a little too enthusiastically. "Eh hem" she repeated several times, attempting to get the attention of her vacant class. "Now everyone, this is Kier. He is new to our school, so please do be nice to him." I stood awkardly at the door whilst my dithering tutor had begun yelling at a two boys at the back of the room to stop punching eachother.

The classroom had 3 rows of tables, each with about 5 or 6 desks in each one, reaching from the back of the narrow class to the front where Mrs Neill stood, ushering me to a seat mid way up the 1st row of tables. As I dragged myself towards my allocated seat, a girl sitting one desk ahead of me to the left, raised her head to look at me. I don't know about her, but I liked what I saw. For 10 minutes I sat there gazing into space, before Mrs Neill scampered over to me, snapping me out of my sleepy haze.

"Do you know how to get to your next class" she asked,  
"Not really," I replied, "I have maths with Mr Hart"  
"Would anyone like to show Kier where his first class is?" the teacher asked hopefully, but to which she expectantly got no reply. "Katie, you have maths first, don't you?" Mrs Neill waited eagerly by the desk of the cute girl. Katie nodded uninterestedly, and began to walk towards the door with me following closely behind.

Here's my chance, I thought, but I couldn't think of much to say. She broke the silence by warning me about Mr Hart's bad temper, "Just try not to back answer him about anything, and you'll probably be alright.", she told me, I gave her a knowing look in return. Your typical popular, athletic 'Jock' elbowed some poor kid in the face as we progressed up an overcrowded staircase.  
"I guess you get the same kind of douchebags in every school.", I laughed only to have angry glare flashed back at me.  
"Excuse me?" Katie said, clearly pissed off, "That's my boyfriend you're talking about!" She stormed off ahead into our maths class.  
"Taken." I mumbled to myself, "Oh well, she was a bitch, anyway..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I shuffled my way into the classroom, only to be greeted by an overwhelming smell of new carpet. On the desks were little scraps of lined paper with students' names on, so I could only assume we had a seating plan, but I guess that beats sitting alone. I found my place which would be next to 'Shane', who arrived moments later, hiding behind a huge mop of sandy blond hair. On the end of his barely visible nose sat thin, rectangular glasses, and a worn, black messenger was bag slumped over his shoulder.

Shane peered at me through his pin-straight hair, giving me a friendly smile before rummaging through his bag and pulling out a sketch book and a few pencils. He had just begun shading a really awesome drawing when Mr Hart walked in and gave him a piercing glare. Shane immediately put it away as the teacher bellowed at the class to take their seats, and turn to page 394 in the text book.

The class fell silent for a good 40 minutes as students flew through questions that made my brain want to explode. I threw my head down on the table, feeling Shane jump slightly. "If I could just fall asleep now," I thought, "the rest of the lesson would go so much quicker and-" My train of thought was cut off by my teachers fat stomach bouncing against my desk, startling me awake.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he bellowed, as I sat wide-eyed in terror. "Sleeping in my class?! We're not off to a good start are we Mr Kemp!" I opened my mouth to say something in return, but Katie's advice swam around my head and I kept quiet. "Go the the detention room at lunch and try and do at least 2 questions, okay? DON'T waste my time in here."

"Yes, Sir," I nodded, "I'm sorry."

He stomped off, only to claim his next victim. "Laurence!" he yelled, "Just because I'm not teaching, does not mean you can stop doing your work. Put that book away, and you'll be having a lunchtime detention too." I heard the boy sigh from across the room, clearly as enthusiastic as I was to spend our only moment of 'freedom' in yet more confinement. A bell sounded outside, and everyone trampled off to their next lesson. On the way out of class I flashed a sympathetic look to Laurence who shot one back, brushing his dark hair across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I found my way into the detention room it was totally full, minus one or two spaces. Now to sit next to a bunch assholes (I noticed Katie's boyfriend among them) or next to the dark-haired kid in my maths class. I opted to sit next to him, Laurence I think his name was. He didn't seem too popular amongst the other people in the room - at least we had one thing in common. He was perched over a notepad, writing furiously into it.

"Hi." I said quietly, he awkwardly smiled in return, before looking down. "Fuck." I scolded myself, "barely two minutes in the room, and you've already creeped someone out.  
"Nice bag" he whispered, gesturing towards my backpack covered in badges of band logos. It was the first time I'd heard him speak and I was frankly a bit startled, but at least he didn't seem too fazed by my forward greeting.  
"Thanks. Why did you even end up in here?" I asked, hoping to start a conversation with the boy, who certainly wasn't unattractive. "That teacher is a dick, in the politest terms."

He laughed and pushed his journal slightly in my direction. "This. Maths is starting to become an extra music lesson for me" I was a little confused at first until I payed a bit more attention to what was in front of me, and realised he'd been writing song lyrics in his little book.  
"You wrote these? Mind if I have a look? Laurence slid his journal over to me, just as the teacher walked in.  
"Okay you lot" she groaned, looking incredibly hungover, "just be quiet, yeah?" and shuffled off to the desk before taking a huge gulp of coffee.

After skimming through the book, I gave it back to it's rightful owner. "That's really good!" I pointed out, "You sing, then?"  
"Yeah, I play a but of guitar too, but yeah..." his voice drifted off, looking at his work.  
"I sing and play a bit too" I said, desperate to keep the conversation going. I was relieved when he looked at me again and seemed a bit more interested.  
"You got music last period?" I nodded, "we should work together, you seem pretty um... interesting."  
"Sure" I beamed, completely failing to keep my cool.

As we were dismissed he got up to leave, before turning around and adding "See you later then, err..." "Kier" I replied  
"Laurence" he acknowledged, nodding his head in my direction, before striding outside, narrowly missing a flying bottle I'm sure that was aimed for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was possibly the first time I'd ever been excited to get to a class. Of course though, it wasn't so much for the lesson, but for Laurence who I figured I'd developed a slight attraction to. The way he seemed to break out of his shell a little when we got into conversation, and when he held eye contact with me I saw his beautifully unusual greenish-brown eyes, and I could've sworn he was wearing a little eyeliner too.

I wandered into my class at least 10 minutes late and over to my new found 'friend', who explained we would have to work in groups to compose and perfom a song at the end of term. "Kier, this is Shane, Drew, and Luke", he announced "Shane, Drew, and Luke, this is Kier." I reconized Shane from earlier, and Drew had an almost identical hair colour, but was even shorter than his twin-like companion. Luke sat twiddling a pair of drumsticks, so at least I knew what he'd be playing. I later discovered that Shane also played the guitar, whilst Drew was on bass.

Laurence and I sat peering into his journal, trying to decide which song we could work on, whilst the others the others dicked around on their instruments. "That one!" I suggested a little too loudly.  
"What one?!" he asked, mocking my overly-enthusiastic tone,  
"Bow Ties On Dead Guys... catchy lyrics, and an awesome name..." I said thoughtfully,  
"Good choice." he grinned wildly, before looking slightly embarrassed. "So, should we um... start getting some chords together with the others then?" I nodded in agreement and followed him to the others.

The remainder of the class flew by, watching as Shane crafted riffs from Laurence's uncomfortable humming, whilst Drew rested his head on the shoulder of his sandy-haired companion. The bell rang for the end of the day, slipping out of the room as soon as it did and shoving my headphones in my ears.

I walked slowly out of the school and stopped promptly at the gates. "Where the fuck did I come in from..." I muttered to myself, trying to remember which way I had to go. The journey should only take about 20 minutes to walk, but at that rate it was going to take at least double. I began to meander off to the right, when I was struck by a pretty violent 'tap' on my shoulder. I spun round to see Laurence smirking at me, "Lost, are we?" he mocked, "c'mon what's your road name?"  
"Erm, Clarence street. I think it's over that way" I said unsure, pointing near some trees off in the distance "Really?" he asked, suddenly lighting up, "I live down the road next to you. Mind if I walk with you?" I could've sworn he flashed me puppy-dog eyes. Of course, I wouldn't deny his company. "No, please do. I don't even know where to go"

As we walked, words and topics seemed to come so naturally. I noticed that our pace had gradually decreased, and I was 'forced' to make direct eye-contact every few steps. Not even half way home, and I felt like I knew so much about Laurence, from what he told me and from what I saw for myself; the way he rubs his eyes when he says something embarrassing, to how self-conscious he is when he really has no need, and his undying love for pandas (which is cute, verging on weird). By this point, it was clear I was falling for him, if I hadn't completely fallen already. He started telling me about his family, which is when a glimpse of hope shone down on me, or us, as it could be.

"So you've moved around a bit then?" he asked inquisitively,  
"Yeah... about 6 times over 9 years" I replied blandly,  
"Why? Getting too many detentions on your first day?" he winked,  
"Me? No!" I smiled, innocently "'Cause of my dad moving jobs so much and stuff"  
"That must really suck."  
"Kind of," I said thoughtfully, "I know this is gonna sound cheesy, but it's made us much closer. Both my parents are supportive of me through everything..."  
"I can get that" he nodded, "My parents were really supportive when I was being bullied after coming ou- UP!" he corrected himself, "When I came up to secondary school, I got bullied pretty bad, and they really helped me through it. My mum's a teacher so she's pretty good at dealing with that sort of thing."

I looked at him sympathetically as he looked awkwardly down an his feet, but I couldn't stop thinking about what he possibly just let slip; a wild smile played around my lips, I bit them trying to conceal it.

"Well," Laurence sighed, snapping me out of my wishful thinking, "I've gotta go that way." he said pointing down a street lined with ample-sized houses, to say at the least.  
"Oh, um... bye" I mumbled, fiddling with my lip piercing as I watched him trail off, and walked the other way."Kier?" I turned around to see him shifting nervously on his feet, "Do you want to walk in with me tomorrow? I mean, if that's okay with you..."  
"Yeah that's fine" I said, trying not to sound too pushy, "I'll meet you around here at about 8 then?" he grinned, resembling a Cheshire cat before practically skipping down the round, and I'd be lying if I wasn't doing the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I burst through the front door, barely able to contain my pathetic happiness. "Good day, I assume?", my mum asked, observing my wild grin. I nodded, unable to tear my mind away from Laurence, which seemed dangerous bearing in mind that I hardly knew him. "So," my mum said, in a tone she only used for drawing gossip from me, "made any friends yet?"  
"Jesus Christ mum! How many times have I heard that since I was 6?"  
"I was just thinking you could have some people over after school, order pizza or something. Your father and I won't be home, so we'll be out of your way anyway." Was I really hearing this? This could really go in my favor to get closer to Laurence - metaphorically and literally! She looked at me attentively, "Well, have you?"  
"Oh, yeah. Erm Laurence mainly, but Luke, Drew, and Shane seemed to like me too. Actually, Laurence asked me to walk into school with him tomorrow"  
"That's fantastic!" she beamed, engulfing me in a hug, "Invite him over tomorrow, if that's fine with him."  
"I might just do that" I replied, already dreaming up some wild fantasies that I was beginning to worry myself with.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My pace quickened as I saw Laurence at the end of the road, tapping his feet along to a tune I couldn't hear. I crept up behind him and virtually pounced onto his back feeling him jump before turning round, an impossibly cute giggle escaping his kissable lips.

"Oh, I didn't see you there" he greeted sarcastically.  
"So I get to hear you sing today then?" I prompted,  
"If you're lucky!" he shot back, "My beautiful voice is reserved for a special few." He pranced forward, talking with the campest, most theatrical accent I'd ever heard.

"I hope this isn't too forward," I began "but- never mind"  
"No, go on." He urged,  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to... um... come round mine at some point, maybe tonight? I've got a couple of guitars and stuff, so we could-"  
"Yeah!" Laurence smiled, tiny dimples appearing on his cheeks.  
"Really?" I asked, shocked at his positive reply "Awesome!"

Laurence said there was a slight shortcut on the way to school, and a small café on the way. We grabbed both grabbed a coffee to go, and continued up unfamiliar pathways, and into a thicket I vaguely recall seeing off in the distance, whilst in one of my tedious classes. I glanced over at Laurence, who was sipping from his paper cup, steaming in the crisp, autumn morning. With his free hand he pulled his long, black coat around himself. He saw me staring into his deep brown eyes, and flashed me such an adorable smile, that I nearly dribbled hot coffee down myself - attractive! It was so quiet and empty I had no trouble imagining pushing him up against a tree and totally dominating him, as if we were behind closed doors. Of course, under the circumstances it'd probably be classed as assult, perhaps worse if he wasn't as into me as I'd like to think.

"So, you got a girlfriend?" he asked, almost too casually.  
"Sorry?!" I exclaimed spraying my drink over the ground and my shoes.  
"Oh god, I just realised how forward that sounded." Laurence blushed.  
"It's okay... and I don't." I said, trying to reassure him, "There's no lucky lady in my life at the moment.", I leered, jokingly, "or boy for the matter."  
"Me neither" he smiled sadly. I was just about to ask "me neither to which?" but decided against it, realising how eager I already looked, unnecessarily adding that I didn't have a boyfriend.

We walked the remaining 10 minutes or so in complete silence, our hands accidentally brushing against each other as I'm almost certain we slowly got closer and closer to each other. The sight of the imprisoning school building made me want to take Laurence's hand and run in the opposite direction, the nearer we got to its peeling, black iron gates.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Laurence and I stumbled through my front door, hysterically laughing as he pulled his best 'Scen3 Gurlll' face. I checked my phone through streaming eyes; 16:03, about 4 hours until my mum got home, and at least 5 or 6 for my dad. I took Laurence's bag and coat, before he ran to my sofa and began petting my cat, creating the most adorable sight in front of me. I settled down next to him, stroking his neck; the cat that it, not Bevers! My finger accidentally hooked Laurence's, who looked down and smiled before apologising and asking if he could get a drink. "Follow me" I sighed inwardly, sitting him down on at our breakfast bar, pouring a glass of whatever I found in the fridge. He sipped it, maintaining eye contact the whole time. "Dorito?" I asked nervously, trying to distract him from my blushing cheeks which where soon turning to a similar shade as my fringe.

We headed out into my garage where I stored my guitars. Laurence grabbed a scintcillant blue, electric guitar and plugged it into the amp. He began to play some vaguely recognizable tune, which I came to realize was Shane's working of the chords for 'Bow Ties On Dead Guys'. I began to hum along in tune, when Laurence stopped to fish a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He arranged the sheet on the table to his left, and began to sing quietly along to his fabricated lyrics. He turned to me after the second verse, noticing I was unusually quiet. "So, what do you think?" he asked shyly, running his hand through the back of his hair. I stood with my hand placed over my gaping mouth, nodding my head up and down in admiration.

"Holy shit" I said finally. Perhaps not the most eloquent choice of vocabulary, but it seemed to get the message across, as Laurence grinned from ear to ear and bashfully looked at the odd socks on his feet.  
"We should probably try doing it together then." he smiled, leaning over to me as he showed me the piece of paper, leaving next to no space between us.

I began to sing but stopped, not even reaching the end of the first verse, just to listen to Laurence sing. The way his voice shifted from the harmonic chorus, to the darker and angrier verses was so effortless and near perfect. I wish I could sit listening to him drift into tune after tune, but after over an hour of practice, he seemed pretty knackered, so we headed back into the house.

We flopped down on the sofa with a huge bowl of popcorn, browsing through Netflix. I let Laurence choose a film, expecting something Action or Horror, but he settled on some Chick-Flick I think my mum subjected me to endure a few years ago. Somehow, being with Laurence made it far more enjoyable to watch. I moved a little closer to him each time I reached for some popcorn, in the hope he may do the same. Half way into the movie an incredibly cliché sex-scene popped up, which Laurence parodied by dramatically resting his head on my shoulder. He looked up into my eyes before giggling uncontrollably, leaving me no other option than to throw the un-popped kernels at him.

Once we calmed down he re-adjusted himself to lean against me again, this time facing the TV. I took advantage of the scenario and rested my head on his; if only this actually meant something. We must've drifted off, as I woke to the sound of my mum fumbling her keys into the door, and felt Laurence jump off of me. "Hello!" she chirped, practically exploding into our living room.

"Hi, I'm Laurence." my angelic-voiced friend announced, "Pleasure to meet you."  
"Hi Laurence," she replied, matching his lively tone, "I've heard lots about you!"  
"MUM!" I cringed, as Laurence turned to me failing to hide his irritatingly cute snicker.

Thankfully, she skipped off into the kitchen after that. Laurence left not long after, hugging me briefly as he went.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Luke, Drew, Shane, Laurence, and I grouped on some cold, stone steps round the back of our school trying to avoid science as if it were the plague. This wind was bitter as it stirred amongst the fallen leaves and the crisp packets, discarded by thugs unable to use a bin. Shane popped his coat collar, to which Drew embraced him, almost immediately. He pulled his shivering friend across his legs, and stroking his blond hair. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of their cute friendship; or was it a relationship? I hadn't ever asked, but I was definitely curious. My desire to be like them radically took control of my actions and I found myself squeezing Laurence, only to hear Shane and Drew giggling before returning back to their original spaces. Laurence pulled away from me, a little to rough for my comfort, and adjusted his back against the wall. He started talking to Luke about something uninteresting to me, as Drew and Shane gently pecked at each others lips (that confirmed my suspicions!). I peeked inside my coat to take a look at my phone, just to pass some time, when Laurence leapt onto my lap, nearly dropping him. "Payback, bitch!" he smirked, playfully nudging my shoulder.

"You can get off if you want." I half laughed, half winced, as he re-positioned himself right onto my crotch, until he was looking right into my eyes.  
"No." He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out like a stubborn child, "You're comfy."  
So with that he remained on top of me, talking to our friends as if nothing unusual had just occurred. I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around his waist and smother him from head to toe with my own body. I imagined what being with him would be like, being free to cuddle with him whenever I-

"Ow FUCK!" a stone had been thrown at my head. I looked round to see two figures disappearing around the corner, followed by a very original shout of "FAGS!". Laurence smiled but his eyes showed an aching sadness. He looked down at his hand and laced it into mine, whispering "They aren't wrong."

That night, I lay on my bed just staring at the ceiling, replaying that moment in my head, Friday slowly drifting towards Saturday morning. My emotions were spiraling and zigzagging, until my brain felt like it was about to implode from over-thinking. I rolled onto my side, lazily reaching for my phone and opening a blank text to Laurence. I thumbed: 'Me too... *send*', and awaited a reply for what appeared to be hours, resuming my upward-gazing stance.

**Laurence:** 'KIER! ITS 2AM'  
he replied, quickly adding 'but im glad you like pandas too :)' What? I scrolled upwards to see my last text from him was a picture with 'I ' and a picture of a panda.  
**You**: 'well I just thought you needed to know ;)' I sent  
**Laurence:** 'okay. see you tomorrow... well today x'  
Laurence was staying at mine for the night whilst my parents were going to see some relatives up North, and probably wouldn't be home until really late.

"Today could be my chance" I mumbled to myself, replying with a panda emoji.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At about 7 o'clock Laurence arrived at my front door wearing an over-sized grey jumper, and black skinnies; his messy hair too cute for his own good. "I brought cookies" he smiled, producing a bag from behind his back and shoving them into my hand.

"Make yourself comfortable," I said, "I'll go put these in the kitchen." Upon returning to the lounge, I found Laurence stretched across the entire sofa. I peered over the arm, dramatically arching my eyebrows at him.  
"You told me to make myself comfortable... so I did.", he laughed innocently. Without saying a word, I wandered over to his inviting lap and made myself comfortable, on him. He stared at me before bursting out laughing, and pushing me onto the floor. Still on the sofa, Laurence leaned over me, close enough to feel his warm breath on my face. The doorbell rang, I jumped up, using the noise as an excuse the leave the suddenly uncomfortable situation.  
"That'll be the pizza" I told him, dashing out of his sight.

We sat side by side watching some shitty sitcom, when Laurence reached over towards me, stealing a piece of my pizza. "What the hell, Laur? They're both the same!" I whined.

"Fine then" he grinned menacingly, shoving the slice in my mouth. I retaliated immediately, copying his actions. He began to smirk, and I giggled uncontrollably, nearly choking. "Don't worry," he swallowed, finishing his mouthful, "I'll save you!". He wrapped his arms around me from behind, as if he were giving me the Heimlich maneuver. I caught my breath, and relaxed against his chest, nibbling at a piece of pepperoni. I reached forward unintentionally grinding against his leg, and passed him his box. "Are you gonna move now?" he said, covering his mouth as he chewed, a devilish smile passing my lips.  
"Nope." I shook my head.  
"Fine." He moaned, but a smirk was very apparent in his voice as he did.

We spent the rest of the evening in my room, making our way through my shamefully small collection of xbox games. By 11 we'd got bored and Laurence went into the bathroom to get into his pajamas, emerging in a black t-shirt and a pair of red plaid bottoms. "I'll sleep on the floor," I told him, "you can have my bed.", before going into the bathroom and getting changed too. He sat on the bed sleepy eyed, his thick-rimmed glasses still lazily positioned on his face from when we were gaming earlier.

"Laurence," I took a deep breath, "you know that text I sent you this morning? I didn't mean about Pandas... I meant that... That I'm g-"  
"I know. I just didn't want to..." his voice got quieter as he spoke. "Kier I fucking love you okay?", he blurted. "Fuck.."  
"Really?" I asked, awkwardly smiling, "You wouldn't believe how much I've wanted to hear that." I bit my lip, shyly looking away.  
"There's enough room for us both up here." he patted a space next to him on the bed. I slid under the covers next to Laurence, who flipped off the light switch on the table behind him, leaving just the glare of the computer screen to illuminate the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So," I whispered into Laurence's ear, "does this make us-"  
"Don't say it." He urged, "Don't say it, I'll cringe. But I suppose it does." His voice softened, turning towards me and lightly kissing my cheek. My heartbeat began to accelerate as his lips made contact with mine. Laurence's arms entangled around my midriff, pulling me onto his chest as I straddled his hips. He gripped my waist, arching my back and closing the gap between our bodies. He bit my lip, sending a shiver up my spine, a soft moan escaping my lips. Laurence's hands slid down my lower back and took a firm hold of my cheeks as my fingers ran through his soft hair. I steadied myself with my right hand, pushing against the mattress.

My hand felt its way from his hair, tracing a line down his chest and lifting the hem of his top. I continued downwards before my fingers snagged on Laurence's waistband. His breathing became heavy as I passed his hips, exploring ever lower to his crotch. His lips locked on mine as I stroked him from tip to base, feeling him harden whilst letting out a moan of pleasure. His lips were soft and tasted sweet as they pressed against mine; his skin warm and sweat-slicked. I pulled off his top, wriggling out of mine as smoothly as possible, too. Laurence's arms rested over my shoulders, his fingers skilfully massaging the nape of my neck as I gently tugged at his waistband, revealing his erection. My hand rhythmically pumped him whilst he thrust towards me, biting his bottom lip at the motion. I'd nearly got his bottoms off completely when he encouraged me out of mine, my boner pressing hard against the constraints of my black boxers.

Laurence took control, pushing me onto my back. Dominating me, he mounted my hips as he grinded against me with just a piece of fabric between us. He kissed my lips roughly, then slowly and passionately began nuzzling my neck whilst his hips moved faster, as I got impossibly harder. I began gasping for air as Laurence's hand reached into my pants, alternately stroking and squeezing the throbbing bulge he discovered, driving me to near climax. I caught him smirking at the awkward squeak I let out, not quite the noise either of us expected. He yanked at the elastic, smiling devilishly as he did, my dick now in his full view. He brought his moist lips down to the tip of my penis, gently flicking his tongue over the head. Laurence grasped me in his hand, finishing me off against his soft palm and firm fingers. With every flick of his wrist I panted harder until I screamed at the peak of my orgasm, inadvertently cumming over his arm.

Laurence reached past my head to wipe himself on his discarded t-shirt, his erection grazing my wet lips. "We're not done yet." I whispered, taking him by the base of his penis and slowly guiding him into my mouth. My tongue swirled around his length, making him quiver and lower himself into my throat, unfazed by the clumsyness of my teeth. Desperate not to gag, I dropped my head against the bed, using my lips to massage his head. I'd never done this before so I could only presume what would please him, but my guess-work proved to be worthy when he moaned my name, half screaming, and shooting his load across my cheek as he pulled out.

Still on top of me, he retreated to sit on my lap, leaning until his nose brushed mine. He caressed my face with his hand, softly wiping my face with his thumb and once again embracing my lips with his. Laurence twisted me on to my side so we lay face to face, giggling as our foreheads bumped. He drew the covers over us, as I promptly fell asleep, exhausted, in his arms; my dreams fulfilled beyond belief.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I awoke, still in Laurence's embrace. "Wakey, wakey." I whispered, kissing the bridge of his perfect nose. He opened one sleepy eye at a time, running his fingers through adorably scruffy hair. "Morning, beautiful." He rolled onto his front, "Want me to make some breakfast?" An approving groan emerged from beneath the covers, so I put on a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, and made my way downstairs.

"Hello parents!" I smiled, praying they hadn't sneaked in and heard us last night, "What time did three get back last night?" I assumed my younger brother was still in bed.  
"Really late," she sighed, as I gathered bread, tomatoes, baked beans, vegetarian sausages and bacon for Laurence, "probably around twelve-thirty, one o'clock. I heard you two snoring like crazy when I walked past your room, so much for staying up all night!" I inwardly sighed with relief.  
"Laurence is kind of awake, so I told him I'd make us breakfast." I said, stating the obvious, "Do either of you want anything?"  
"A coffee would be great, son." My dad answered,  
"Make it two." Added my mum, "Won't you be a perfect husband when you're older!" she laughed.  
"You better ask Laur to get back to you on that one." I felt the need to say, pouring the boiling water into mugs.  
"You're dating?" My mother beamed. I nodded.  
"If you're happy, we're happy." My dad said, taking the cup from me.

"Food!" I yelled, walking upstairs. Laurence stood in my doorway, fully clothed and looking a little more presentable to be around my parents. I turned to go downstairs, when my brother strolled out of his room, still looking at least half asleep.  
"You must be Laurence," he acknowledged, "Kier won't shut up about you." He made his way over to the stairs, before slowly descending out of sight. I waited for the kitchen to door open and re-close until I turned to Laurence, my voice hushed.

"My parents know." I told him, "About us." A panic-stricken expression washed over his face,  
"And they're okay with it?" He urged, "I don't want to be a problem..." I stood facing him, taking his hands in mine.  
"They're fine with it," I assured him, "happy for us even." He smiled gently, looking down at our intertwined fingers. "You hungry?"

Laurence sat at the breakfast bar, my dad making small talk with him whilst I served up.  
"Yum!" he lit up, as I brought the plate over to him. "These aren't meat are they?" he asked, pointing to his plate.  
"No sweetie," my mum butted in, "Kier told me you're vegetarian, I made sure to get quorn stuff."  
"Thank you!" he sung, flashing a smile at my parents as he cut the sausage in half. He slowly slid it into his mouth, maintaining eye contact as he did; his hand reaching down and squeezing my thigh. I winked in return.  
"That was delicious, thanks! Especially those sausages." Laurence smirked at me, "Mind if I go jump in the shower?"  
"Sure," I said, "there should be a spare towel in the cupboard."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I cleared up, and went upstairs. Expecting Laurence to be dressed, I walked into the bathroom, about to ask him if I could get ready.

"Oh shit, sorry." I blushed, "I thought you'd be done."  
"Don't look!" Laurence yelled, his towel loosely hung around his waist.  
"Hey," I laughed, "You had much less than that on last night."  
"But it was dark." He murmured, turning his back to me, almost pleading: "I don't want you to see how fat I-"  
"No!" I blurted, perhaps a little too harshly. "You're perfect, and I love you. Okay?" He began to snivel. Shit. "Shhh... shhhh." I tried to comfort him, my hand resting on his back, from which he pulled away almost immediately.

"Laur. Laur?" He wouldn't turn to face me. I tailed up after him wrapping my arms around his damp waist, cuddling him from behind. He squirmed as my hands skimmed over his tummy, wrapping his arms across his front.  
"I'm sorry." Laurence whimpered.  
"For what?" I asked, totally bewildered.  
"I didn't want you to have to see me like this." He sniffed, "I knew you wouldn't want to be with someone who looks like I do."  
"Laurence, please listen to me." I begged him, "I fucking love you, and you need to believe it." He nodded, his eyes still teary. "You couldn't imagine how much I relished that first morning we walked into school together. When you asked me to, I skipped the whole way home. Or when I had to sneakily tuck the boner you gave me into my pants, because you sat on my lap, and-."  
"I wasn't too heavy was I?" He asked meekly, his tears slowly disappearing.  
"Not at all." I said, turning him to face me so I could wipe his eyes. "You're adorable"

Laurence smiled, relief surging through me. "I love you," he whispered in my ear, "I'm so lucky to have you". I pulled him as close as I possible, kissing his lips, his face, his neck - just everywhere I could. "Stop it." He giggled, "Stop! You're tickling me!"  
"C'mon, go put some clothes on and I'll quickly get in the shower." Laurence shuffled off to my room as I stood under the cascading water, rubbing my face in frustration.

"I was kind of thinking," Laurence hesitated, as I walked into my bedroom, "that I should probably tell my parents about us."  
"They aren't... you know, touchy about you being gay? I mean you said about them being supportive, but-  
"Nah they're fine with it. I was hoping you could come round this afternoon and meet them."  
"Well, you've met mine," I reasoned, "so it's only fair. Anyway, what's the worst that could happen?"

We strolled round to Laurence's pretty damn huge house, where we found his parents cooking in the kitchen. I fluffed around with my hair, and straightened out my shirt in an attempt to make the best possible impression.

"Hey," he sang, "this is Kier, my um... friend." Playing safe, I thought, he must be waiting to see their initial reaction.  
"Hello, sweetheart." She chirped, hugging him. "I've heard a lot about you.", she said, turning to face me.  
"Good things, I hope"  
"Nothing but!" She told me, "You seem like a very pleasant young man."  
"Aww thank you." I blushed.  
"That's really good..." Laur began, "that you like Kier, because he's um... my boyfriend."  
"That's wonderful." His mother beamed,  
"Welcome to the family" his father followed.  
"Please, join us for dinner, we're making chilli"  
"I can't say no to that!" I grinned.

The four of us gathered around his family's ample-sized dining table.  
"How's that song you were working on for music class going?" His father asked, tilting his wire framed glasses onto the tip of his nose. 'Shit,' I thought, 'I'd totally forgotten about that.'  
"Erm, good." Laurence lied, "I think it's our last week of practice, starting from tomorrow's class. Kier's really good, so we shouldn't have any problems." I smiled at him, praying that he was right.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The class we were set to perform in had finally arrived, and the five of us huddled at the back of the room as a blonde-haired girl whined to some poorly-written lyrics as another poked around on a keyboard. The teacher scampered over to us mid-way through their performance, clearly not that keen to listen to them for much longer.

"You're up next, boys." She told us, "I'm looking forward to your performance." Laurence smiled meekly at her, before bolting out of the room, nearly knocking her over as he did.  
"I'll just go and..." I tried to piece together a sentence as I trailed after him, into the dimly-lit corridor.  
"Laur?" I whispered, nearing the sobbing heap of the floor. "Laur, what's up?" No reply; typical. I slumped down next to him, my hand rubbing his quivering back. I sat there silently as his slowly stopped sniveling, and managed to string a few words together, that I could actually comprehend.  
"I- I can't do it Kier. Everyone will be looking at me and-" he began bawling again, just as our teacher's head poked around the door, beckoning me over.  
"Okay, just give me two minutes." I told Laurence, before heading towards the classroom.

"What's going on?" she asked, "Is he sick?"  
"Yeah, with nerves I think." I told her, "I know he really wants to do this, is there anyway we could-"  
"Come back after school, but only this once. He's gonna need to overcome his nerves if he really does want to be taken seriously."  
"We will," I assured her, "I'll make sure he does it."  
"You stay out here," she sympathized, "but make sure you come back or you'll all fail." I nodded, shuffling back to a still hysterical Laurence.

"Hey, sweetie," I began, "Miss said we could do it after school, so it'll only be in front of her." He nodded, taking in a huge gulp of air. "You're amazing, and you know it. Yeah, people will be looking at you, but your voice is what they'll really be concentrating on."  
"It-it's fine for you," he spluttered, "you're not fat."  
"Neither are you," I pleaded, begging him to believe me, "doing something like this is gonna put you out of your comfort zone, but it's an achievement."  
"But-"  
"No buts," I interjected, "we're going to play, and you're going to be fucking amazing like you always are." He looked up at me, an unsure smile wavering across his lips. I wiped away the tears on his cheek.  
"You really think I'm amazing?" he asked, hopefully. Words weren't needed for a reply; the kiss I planted on his gorgeous lips was more than enough, judging by the genuine smile that stretched from ear to ear.

/ We'll see who's laughing in the end /

I winked at Laurence, who returned the gesture. The teacher looked slightly stunned before clapping wilding, and yelling "A! An A for all of you, well done boys." She pulled Laurence and I to one side as the others gathered their stuff and rushed home for the weekend. "I'm very proud of you Laurence," she started, "from how you were this morning - that's a big improvement."  
"Um... thanks." He muttered, looking for a compliment in there, somewhere.  
"Now, all you need to do is be able to play in front of more than just one person. If it's just your peers that are off-putting, perhaps you could try and find a small venue that will let you play. Anyway, just think about it. Have a good weekend."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"If we're going to play a proper venue, we're gonna need a name." I stated, flopping onto Drew's bed, pulling off my tie.  
"You can't be serious," Laurence whined from across the room, "there's no way I'm going to be able to do anything like that."  
"I'm pretty sure he's serious, Bevers." Luke prompted, "And anyway, it'll just be a bit of a laugh."  
"That's the problem. Everyone will be looking at me and laughing, because I'm..." I shot him a disapproving glance to silence him, immediately softening my expression to an anxious smile in a desperate attempt to edge him towards Luke's optimistic mindset.

"Found one." Drew chirped, seemingly oblivious to Laurence's imminent meltdown. "In Camden..." he mumbled behind the glare of the monitor, "In a pub."  
"D'you think we'll get it in?" Shane asked over his shoulder, carefully eyeing the screen.  
"Yeah, probably... It's not exactly a huge place anyway, I doubt there's any strict rules against us."  
"Should I call them?" Shane suggested, producing a phone from his pocket.  
"What? No!" Laurence panicked, "I can't-"  
"Hello... yeah we're looking to play on..." Shane strolled out of the room, struggling to hear the voice at the other end of the phone, over Laurence's disapproving shrieks. Drew and Luke shortly followed, creaking down the stairs behind him.

Laurence sat next to me, blankly staring, as his eyes slowly glassed over. "I can't do it." His voice cracked, "I know I can't."  
"You can-" I comforted, but he continued as if I wasn't there, speaking his self-conscious thoughts aloud.  
"I'll probably forget the words and end up embarrassing all of us..."

"No, seriously Laur, you won't." I said, feeling like I was still talking to a brick wall.  
"...and I just don't want people to have to look at me." Where words failed, I prayed actions would prevail; I took his shoulders in my hands, eyes locked on his.  
"You can do it. You won't forget the words. You aren't going to embarrass us, and you can't stop people looking at you-"  
He frowned, "Yeah, I know..."  
"-because you are fucking gorgeous, and they won't be able to take their eyes off you!"

His gaze shifted to mine, lacing his fingers around my neck. I pulled him into a hug nuzzling at his neck until a smile so wide crept across his face, I could almost feel it. "So is that a yes?" I asked, drifting my hands to his hips.  
"Maybe."  
"Maybe?" I repeated, tickling his collarbone with eskimo kisses.  
"Fine," he giggled, "but know that I'm only doing this because I love you."

His fingers linked with mine, inviting me to trail after him as he stood, and sauntered over to Drew's bookcase. He studiously eyed the titles and linked his left hand in my right. "That's it!" he announced, as the others rejoined us, "Fearless Vampire Killers." Laurence pointed to a dusty video cassette on the top shelf - do people even have them anymore?!  
"You wanna watch it?" Drew asked, a little confused.  
"No, it sounds like it'd be a good band name though... for us."  
"Wait? You're playing?" Luke grinned, "Awesome!"  
"I guess I kind of had to." He said, gesturing towards Shane's mobile. "And that I was sort of forced to do it, too" This time he turned to me, squeezing my hand and mouthing 'I love you'.  
"That solves that." Shane announced "We're in for next Friday."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

We watched from the side of the tiny stage as the first band, The Dead Lay Waiting, hauled their equipment off. 'Shit, they're good.', I thought, knowing we'd be expected to play at the same standard, perhaps better. I looked over to Laurence who seemed surpisingly calm. He fiddled around with the tuning pegs on his guitar, humming our songs over and over to perfection. A sound tech from the other side of the stage nodded in our direction, telling us that we should probably get set up.

Laurence began so quietly I could easily imagine him running off-stage at any time, glancing for my reassurance every few lines. By the end of our 30 minute set he'd become so comfortable, his presence completely filled the stage; and he looked confident with himself for the first time since I'd met him. We finished with Bow Ties On Dead Guys, and recieved a completely unexpected applause as we shuffled through the stage door.

"You were amazing!" I told Laurence, pulling him into a hug.  
"Oh, yeah? Prove it."  
"Wow, haven't you got confident? Let's go." He winked, and dragging me after him towards the exit.

On the train, resisting the urges to kiss Laurence was near impossible. While I wanted to snuggle up next to him, the nearly full carriage seemed like the worst place to be; rowdy, drunk men, and girls wearing far too much make-up littered the red seats. Laurence had no trouble drifting off and shutting out the watching eyes, but I stayed wide awake the entire journey. I let out a sigh of relief to see the familiar sight of our station, and gladly woke my sleepy boyfriend.  
"We're here Laur."  
"Ngghh." He opened one eye at a time, and flashed a crooked smile.

We escaped the glaring lights of the station into the dimly lit streets. Both too tired to even speak, we walked the 10 minute journey in total silence; even once we got to my house, we crept to my room without a word. Laurence kicked off his jeans and collasped on the bed, taking me down with him. He nestled his head into my hair, snoring gently and looking as adorable as ever.

"I love your, Laur." I whispered. "Things are really looking up,"


End file.
